


All of Nature’s Beauty

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Canon, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Nature, Nudity, Public Nudity, showering, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: One morning, while wandering through the forest, Elsa finds a rather unexpected sight. (Elsamaren, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	All of Nature’s Beauty

Life in the enchanted forest had been quite a change for Elsa. For a woman who most of her life had lived in the lap of luxury as a Princess and later, a Queen, to decide to leave it all behind and live among nature's beauty was not exactly a decision she'd think she'd ever make in her life.

But Elsa knew she belonged here. She belonged in this forest, as the fifth spirt, the guardian of the Northuldra people and a goddess to protect the land far and wide. However, she knew that were was definitely still some growing pains for her.

One morning, Elsa woke up from the floor of the cavern of Atohallan, yawning as she made her way into the light. She stretched herself, forming her now-usual white ice dress. She preferred this a lot more than her old blue one, it conveyed a much more divine presence than that ever did.

Sleeping on the cavern floor was something she'd need to get used to. It was quite different from sleeping on comfy, Queen size mattresses in Arendelle. Perhaps she'd build herself some ice furnishings in Atohallan, especially a bed that wouldn't give her backache.

As Elsa skipped along the frozen rocks to the shoreline and made her way into the woods, she felt a soft wind breeze against her. But Elsa knew this wasn't just any wind. This was Gale, an air elemental who lived in these woods as one of the many spirits.

As the wind spirit tickled her with its gusts, Elsa giggled. "Hi Gale, good morning to you too." She giggled more as the wind blew through her long hair, messing it up a little bit. "Care to show me where the waterfall is again? I'm still trying to memorise where everything is here."

Responding to Elsa's wishes, Gale then scooped up some leaves and blew them in a particular direction to the east of Elsa, guiding her to her destination.

"You have my thanks, little friend," Elsa responded, walking through the forest. She wandered through the forest, taking in the perpetual autumnal bliss. The entire forest felt like it was in a fall that would never change, such was one of its many beauties.

There was a golden silence in the woods, one that Elsa preferred from the bustling streets and alleyways of Arendelle and much calmer than the howling blizzards that usually surrounded her ice palace. This place was perfect for her.

Eventually, Elsa walked through a clearing to find herself near the river that flowed through the forest, seeing the nearby waterfall. It was beautiful, the way the clear water seemed to sparkle from the sunlight and the soft rustling as the water hit the river below.

Taking a deep breath and kneeling down, Elsa collected some water in her hands, washing her face. It was no royal bath, but it was still a way of getting clean. After all, she was a goddess and it would seem improper for a goddess to be dirty.

As she washed her face, she couldn't help but notice a pleasant sound rustling through the air. It was... singing. A song Elsa recalled from her childhood, one she'd soon found was popular among the people of these woods. She perked up at the sound.

"Now I wonder who that could be?" the snow spirit wondered.

She listened intently, walking around the river and searching for the source of the voice. She wanted to know where it was coming from. Whatever or whoever it was, it sounded angelic. The spirit wandered through the glen... until she finally discovered where the singing was coming from. Or rather who it was coming from.

Washing herself under the waterfall, her body completely naked... was Honeymaren. The Northuldra woman was scrubbing herself clean, eyes closed. Elsa just blushed as she saw Honeymaren, in all her muscled beauty be cleansed by the water.

As Honeymaren showered in the water, she continued to sing, Elsa being almost hypnotised by her movements and voice. She had to admit... Honeymaren was quite gorgeous. Her body and nude figure almost melded into the landscape, that like Elsa herself, she was meant to be there.

Just then, the singing stopped and Honeymaren opened her eyes. As she saw Elsa, the two of them panicked as they saw one another.

"Ahhhhh!" Honeymaren screamed.

"Honeymaren!" Elsa gasped, turning away and blushing in embarrassment. To think she'd gawped at the poor woman as she showered.

The Northuldra woman pulled herself back into the waterfall, allowing more of the water to hide her nude figure, although it didn't really do much. "Y-your majesty?!" She stuttered, blushing furiously "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-I was out for my morning walk," Elsa explained. "What's... what are you doing here?"

"I'm washing myself," Honeymaren replied. "I live here in this forest remember?"

Elsa blushed more, feeling very guilty. "I apologise... I grew up with warm baths and showers... I'm still getting used to more traditional life like this."

Then, her friend smiled. "Well... you're welcome to join me if you want."

Elsa turned an even darker shade of red. Would that even be right? Did she, a goddess, have any right to interfere with the morning ritual of one of her subjects. "Ummmm... really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Honeymaren assured her. "I was barely just getting started anyway, so I'm in no hurry."

Reassured that it would be fine, Elsa, with a flick of her wrist, disrobed from her ice dress, getting naked completely. She slipped into the water, feeling the cold water rush against her. She shivered as the fresh water rained down upon her from the cliff.

"Mmmm... this feels good."

Honeymaren giggled. "That's the spirit."

Both of them then started washing. Elsa trying to make sure every inch of her was fully scrubbed clean. She was quite amazed by how in tune Honeymaren was with nature, even more than herself. If anything, she was her guide to settling into life in these woods.

"Honeymaren... how do you get used to washing in such cold water?" Elsa wondered, as she washed her hair. "I know the cold doesn't bother me, but it would bother you quite a bit, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, adaptation is all," the dark-skinned brunette explained. "We get ourselves used to unusual temperatures from very young ages. Though I have to admit when it's really cold, like in winter, it does sometimes bother me." She chuckled. "But then again, wakes you up better, Like drinking that drink your sister brought last week from the kingdom, what's it called? Oh yes, coffee. Dipping in cold water is like drinking one of those, if not more effective."

Elsa smiled. "I suspect she's drinking a lot of that now that she's Queen."

Ever since leaving Arendelle in Anna's care, Elsa figured she wouldn't need to worry about her homeland so much. But Elsa being Elsa, she still found herself becoming slightly anxious over the thought of Anna somehow leading her kingdom to ruin... which was very improbable but still.

"Yes, but she's taking care of your home, and that's what you wanted," Honeymaren insisted.

"It is, and I'm taking care of these woods as well. I... I consider them a home as well., After all, my mother once lived here as one of your people."

"Makes us a family, in a way."

There was an awkward pause but then the two of them just laughed. laughed. "Okay, that's a little weird."

Honeymaren giggled. "Yeah, it is a little bit now that I think about it."

As they continued to shower themselves, Elsa noticed that Honeymaren was struggling to clean her back. Her hands were trying to scrub that one area of the back that one just couldn't reach. Elsa wondered if it would be best to give her a little help.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" She suggested, a little nervous.

Her friend blushed again. "Huh? Wait, what?"

"I could help you rub your back," Elsa offered, trying to not sound perverted or creepy. "I mean, since we're bathing together, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't help each other clean ourselves more efficiently,"

Honeymaren nodded. "O-Okay... but be gentle. I have quite sensitive skin."

"I will," Elsa promised as she slowly approached her friend. She then reached out with her hands and placed her cold hands upon Honeymaren's slightly warm skin. Elsa blushed, having not touched another woman so... intimately before. She hadn't even done this sort of thing with Anna.

She slowly but surely started to caress Honeymaren's back with her delicate hands, trying her best not to scratch her friend. Elsa kept rubbing, adding a little magic to her touches to try and relax and massage Honeymaren a little more. She wanted her to enjoy it.

Her friend sighed in content. "Oh... you really are worthy of the title of goddess."

Elsa blushed. "I wouldn't go that far, Honeymaren."

"Such ethereal fingers," she whispered, as Elsa continued her massage. "Owned by a perfect individual with a perfect physique and heart."

Giggling, Elsa finished up washing Honeymaren's back. "Well... thank you for that compliment. I'm all done now, by the way."

"Would you want me to do yours? I mean if you want to, that is."

Her cheeks still flushing pink, Elsa nodded. "Sure."

Returning the favour, Honeymaren approached Elsa's back, amazed by how amazing the goddess looked from behind. She also felt a little infatuated at the sight of the spirit's back muscles. Sure, they weren't as toned as hers but... they were quite a sight.

She then started to rub Elsa's back, as Elsa had done with hers, gentle and soft so she wouldn't hurt her. As her hands touched Elsa's skin, she practically melted. "Wow, I mean... My Queen, your skin... I don't even know how to describe it."

Still blushing, Elsa was taken aback by all these compliments. "I... I don't know what you mean."

"It's so... soft and gentle. A woman as powerful as you, with all your strength and might... and you so sweet to the touch. Not to mention this is without a doubt the softest, smoothest skin I've ever seen and touched in my life. And the cleanest too. I mean there is literally no dirt on you."

"Well... Anna and I did used to joke I had a thing about dirt, before I revealed my powers to her," Elsa admitted. "Yet, I sleep in a frozen cave most of the time.

Honeymaren widened, stopping in her tracks. "You sleep in Atohallan? On the ice?"

Feeling embarrassed, Elsa shyly nodded. "Well... I've been so busy here, I haven't really had a chance to make myself some furniture there. A bed, chairs. I had all of that in my old ice palace and back in Arendelle."

Her friend chuckled, slightly bemused at Elsa's choices. "Why do you need to sleep there? You are our guardian aren't you?"

"Yes but-"

"So why not sleep with us?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Even the best of protectors need rest. And a good protector bonds with their subjects. So, why don't you rest with us tonight?"

It was a tempting offer to be sure, but Elsa wasn't sure. She didn't fit in with the Northuldra people, and not because of the obvious differences with her appearance. No, she felt like getting closer to them could cause mistrust. After all, she was the granddaughter of the man who had sparked their years-long exile.

"But... I don't want you to make all this effort for me," Elsa insisted. "I just want to make sure you people dont come to any harm ever again, that's all."

"We wouldn't need to go to too much effort," Honeymaren said. "I... I have some spare room in my tent."

"You do?"

Honeymaren nodded, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ryder moved out and got his own tent two years ago. It's been a bit lonely with all the empty space in our tent."

Elsa turned around, thinking it over. She'd seen Honeymaren's tent, it was actually a little out of the way from the rest of the Northuldra village. It was close to the rest of the tribe, but still separate enough that Elsa would feel comfortable. Plus... there was her growing attraction to this young woman.

"That will change tonight."

"The Northuldra girl beamed. "So, that's a 'Yes'?"

"Of course it's a yes."

In the heat of the moment, Honeymaren then hugged Elsa tightly, wrapping herself around Elsa with her muscled arms and her head being buried into her shoulder. "Oh thank you!" She squealed in delight. "We're going to be good bunkmates!"

Elsa blushed, having not expected Honeymaren to be so forward. The embrace was nice but... they were both naked still.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Honeymaren admitted, gently shifting away a little after noticing both of them were still in the nude.

Not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable, Elsa smiled reassuringly, giggling a little. "No, No, don't apologize. It's perfectly okay, Honeymaren." She blushed. "And... it felt good to get a hug like that. It's been ages since anyone hugged me that wasn't just Anna."

Her friend hugged her again, grinning. "Okay... it is a pleasure and an honour to serve you, your majesty."

"The honour is all mine, Honeymaren," Elsa said, as the two ended up holding hands.

xXx

**Author's note:** I really am enjoying writing Elsamaren hehe

Hope you like it too!


End file.
